havocfandomcom-20200214-history
Angels Republic
The Angel’s Republic (also often called the Union of California) is a democratic nation based on the United States. It was founded in 1982 by a faction in Los Angeles (now called Angelica) called the Unionists. In 1985, James Hathaway proposed a “Union of California” in the Californian Unification Treaty. This Treaty expanded the Republic’s borders around under the entire southern half of California. By 2035, the Angel’s Republic consisted of 15 States, spanning across the majority of California, Nevada, Arizona, and parts of northwestern Mexico.Category:FactionsCategory:Angel's Republic History Beginnings In 1979, there were several factions in the Los Angeles area (called Angelica now, both in honor of Angelica Fulton, and deriving from Angeles). One such faction was the Unionists, who wished to see the city joined together under one flag. When another faction attacked the Unionists, they went to war with most other factions until 1983 when their ultimate goal was finally accomplished and Angelica was united as one nation. In 1982, the leaders of the Unionists, some of the richest people in Hollywood, got together and wrote the Angelican Papers, the first Constitution of the Angel's Republic. James Hathaway was elected as the first president of the Republic. Later in 1983, the Angel’s Republic joined the California and Nevada Trade Agreement, and prospered on the entertainment, fishing, and firearm manufacturing industries. In 1985, President Hathaway proposed to CANTA that they all unite together under the Angel's Republic. Tilden, Versago, Riverland, and San Diego agreed, but the rest of CANTA opposed any sort of unions further than an economic agreement. A new Constitution was written to adapt to the country's new size. Under the new Constitution, all seats in Congress and the President were up for election again. Hathaway won again. Expansion and Early Politics (1986 - 1998) The first president, James Hathaway (whose time in office lasted 1986 - 1994) was in favor of destroying the aggressive Mexican Empire through careful operations meant to spark revolts in the northern territories. He knew that the Empire was expanding quickly into regions the locals strongly felt they didn't belong, and wanted to use that to his advantage. Hathaway was not in favor of the Angel's Republic extending its borders without first majorly building the infrastructure of the nation. He also believed that each state was to develop independently, with little interference or help from the federal government. In stark contrast, Hathaway's successor, Michael Calvert (a Democrat whose time in office lasted 1994 - 2002), proved to be a power-hungry maniac. Calvert sent soldiers to Mexico to annex them regardless of language and cultural differences. Calvert saw sending soldiers as an act of kindness, offering the locals protection. Baja California was easy to gain control over, but people in Nueva Sonora and Condecoración saw the sending of troops as an act of aggression, and resisted. Calvert also sent settlers to Arizona, but the settlers went rogue and founded their own nation with the locals called the Arizona Confederation. Calvert greatly expanded the power of the national military, and the federal government, both of which were highly controversial to the Adaptionists. In 1995, James Hathaway ran for an Angelica seat on the Senate. He openly spoke out against President Calvert's actions in Mexico, warning of over-expansion. Even after Hathaway's presidency, he had a great influence in politics. Hathaway briefly mentioned possibly proposing a constitutional amendment to Congress that would allow a president to serve for a third term, but he would later dismiss the idea. Soon, Hathaway was assassinated by a man from Versago named Danny Quincy while giving a speech for his campaign. People were quick to theorize that Michael Calvert thought Hathaway having an influence in Congress, and Hathaway's criticism of his leadership, was a direct threat to his power, and had Hathaway assassinated before the election. Danny Quincy was believed to have connections to the Calvert family. President Calvert testified before the Senate, where he denied the accusations. Despite this bump in his record, Calvert was re-elected in 1998. The Californian Wars (1998 - 2018) In 1998, during his second term, Michael Calvert built a military presence in the Sacramento area, which had collapsed after the California Unification Treaty and been settled by Nevada and Cisco. The Maverick Pact had difficulty trusting the Angel's Republic due to their aggressive expansion into Mexico, but Calvert managed to convince the Pact that he had humanitarian intentions. Despite this, many in Sacramento protested the Angel's Republic's military presence. In April of 1999, protesters in the city of Stockton were harassing A.R. troopers. The protest turned to massacre when the troops opened fire on the crowd of civilians. As a result of this incident, the Maverick Pact declared war on the Angel's Republic and began to push troops out of the Maverick region. James Hathaway Administration James Hathaway was the first president of the Angel's Republic. He is also generally considered the nation's best president, at least until Kent Kingsley. Election of 1982 Following the adoption of the Angelican Papers, elections were held. James Hathaway ran for president. Since he was already leader of the Unionists, partyless, and had been commanding the military during the war, people thought this made sense, and didn't run against him. However, Andrew Wayne and Howard Clinton competed for Hathaway's favor in hopes of becoming the first Vice President. Ultimately, Hathaway chose Wayne as his vice, but did make Clinton his Secretary of State. The election was held on November 1, 1982. Hathaway saw no resistence and the Democrats won the majority in the 13 man Congress. Hathaway was officially inaugurated and Congress convened for the first time on January 1, 1983. Hathaway continued leading the fight against the Rattlesnakes. Congress decided on several initiatives, including the rebuilding of Hollywood to be used as the capital of the nation, the annexation of Scientologist territory, and an official declaration of war against the Rattlesnakes. Beginning of the Administration Hathaway's first major accomplishment was, of course, conquering Anaheim from the Rattlesnakes. Hathaway picked all his Cabinet members and appointed the nine Supreme Court Justices. Hathaway allowed the Adaption Party dominance in the Supreme Court, and his Cabinet was very diverse. All of his picks were passed through Congress. The first few months of the administration went by very smoothly. As time went on, the diverse Cabinet went through bitter bickering and progress was impeded. Hathaway threatened to fire several members of the Cabinet if they wouldn't get along, in order to keep the peace between his secretaries. The California and Nevada Trade Agreement When the chaos of forming a new government settled down in Hollywood, Hathaway asked Congress to approve of the Angel's Republic joining the California and Nevada Trade Agreement (CANTA). Congress agreed and the Republic joined the agreement which included San Diego, Riverland, Tilden, Versago, the Cisco Republic, Sacramento, the Nevada Republic, and Cascadia. The Angel's Republic thrived on an entertainment industry and rivaled Cisco in the fishing industry. Californian Unification Treaty and the New Constitution In January of 1985, James Hathaway wrote the Californian Unification Treaty. The treaty passed through Congress and Hathaway sent Secretary of State Howard Clinton to Sacramento, the headquarters of CANTA. Clinton presented the Unification Treaty to every nation in CANTA. That all countries in CANTA would unify under the Angel's Republic. Diego, Riverland, Tilden, and Versago agreed, but Cisco, Nevada, Cascadia, and Sacramento itself strongly opposed the treaty. As responses from the CANTA nations were pending, Congress realized that the sudden expansion sponsored by the President's Treaty would require some revisions of the constitution. President of Congress Edward Grant called for a constitutional convention with Congress, President James Hathaway, and Chief Justice John Steiner scheduled for February 15, 1985. The rest of the Supreme Court was not invited. A new Constitution was written. The Senate was added to the constitution this time, the new members of the Angel's Republic were called states, Angelica and some land around it would be its own state, and the Hathaway Administration and Supreme Court were kept intact but elections were to be held for the new Congress. The new Angel's Republic Constitution was swiftly ratified the same day it was written. On April 8, 1985, the new states officially joined the Republic and the Angel's Republic Constitution was put into effect. The Democrats retained their majority in the House of Representatives, but the Adaptionists won the Senate. Election of 1988 James Hathaway ran for re-election in 1988, against Adaptionist Byron Dempsey and his running mate Seth Palmer. Hathaway won with 66% of the vote. Interactions With the Mexican Confederation Hathaway spent some time during his time as president trying to destroy the Mexican Confederation without going to war. He saw tensions rising in the Confederation's northern states because the Native Americans and white people there felt the Mexicans were forcing their culture on them. Hathaway replaced the military governor of Hidalgo Anton Gomez with his spy imposter Robert Mendoza to rise tensions in 1986. On October 29, 1986, Hathaway set up the special operations force "Black Bears" and used them to start secretly arming the people of the Mexican Confederation throughout the northern states of the country. On November 15, 1986, the birthday of the Mexican Confederation King Matias García, rebel factions popped up across the northern Mexican Confederation. Michael Calvert Administration Michael Calvert was the first governor of Versago. His family is a major Democratic political family from Versago. There has always been a Calvert representing Versago in some way. In 1993, he became president, and was re-elected in 1998. His administration saw great military growth, the discovery of the Hawaiian Empire, and two wars fought to expand the country. He is the second of the "Great Three". Election of 1993 In 1993, Hathaway was restricted by the constitution to run for a third term. Michael Calvert (governor of Versago) ran as the Democratic candidate with his running mate Charles Wallace. Byron Dempsey (Mayor of Santa Barbara) ran as an Adaptionist with Seth Palmer again. Military Growth Michael Calvert sought to greatly expand Union power of the western North American continent during his time as president. He asked the Senate to pass his bill known as the Bear Act. The bill called for the following: 1. Tax on all purchases and use the money to fund an Army and Navy, 2. All citizens required to sign up for the draft and 5,000 would be randomly selected by the government yearly, 3. Each state sets up their own militia, and 4. 20 federal military bases built across the Union. The Act passed 9-15. Calvert ordered the Navy to set up bases on the islands along the west coast in 1994. By 2003, about 72,000 men made up the Union military, about 50,000 more men than before the Bear Act. Search for Hawaii Historians and old people in the Union would tell stories of the U.S. state of Hawaii. Michael Calvert believed these islands would likely remain in tact and weren't hit so hard in the Hot War. So Calvert made an ambitious order to the Navy to find the Hawaiian Islands in 1997. The government concluded the search a failure the next year, and Calvert made another command to find the islands in 1998, which was also concluded a failure. In 1999, on the third attempt, Hawaii was finally found, and the sailors came back to inform the Union that the islands were controlled by an empire under Kekoa and Mililani. Language Wars In 1994, Calvert gave a speech encouraging loyal citizens of the Republic to settle in the lands to the west and south, Arizona and Mexico. Many people in Arizona opposed the Union, and many settlers were convinced by the locals to help reunify the land of Arizona rather than letting it become a territory of the Union. Settlers in Mexico were met with locals who couldn't even speak English. The settlers established Union territories there, and English and Spanish speakers feared each other. The bandits of the area (who spoke Spanish and sometimes English) were the main source of this fear. Calvert told the settlers to kill everyone who spoke no English. Spanish speakers resisted and a war began known as the Language Wars. In 1996, the majority of people in the new territories of Baja, Nueva Sonora, and Condecoración were English speakers and an institution of slavery against Spanish speakers was set up in these territories (slavery became illegal everywhere in 2004). All three territories became States in 2002. Election of 1998 Byron Dempsey and Seth Palmer ran against Calvert and Wallace again in 1998, but failed. Calvert won 61% of the vote. In 1999, the people of Santa Barbara recalled Dempsey as mayor. A month after, Dempsey went to city hall and shot several people, including the new mayor, and then killed himself. Santa Barbara After the city hall shooting, Santa Barbara was facing a giant rise in crime and riots broke out. Michael Calvert and the Senate took all citizens of the city into custody. Convicted criminals were arrested, and the innocent were sent to the Mexican territories to help settle the land. Santa Barbara was made into a large military base and military academy and fossil fuels in the area were drilled for use in dirt bikes as cavalry. First Californian War In 1994, not long after the start of the Language Wars, settlers from both the Cisco and Nevada Republics tried to settle in Sacramento, the former capital of the U.S. state of California. The settlers from both sides started fighting each other and the two countries declared war. After about a month of fighting, a man named Walter Benson staged a coup against President David Browne. Benson, promising to return Nevada to a democracy after the war, negotiated with President Beck Salazar of Cisco. Benson proposed that the republics split the land (which they decided to call Maverick) in two as colonies. Benson also reminded Salazar of the threat Michael Calvert and the Angel's Republic posed to other countries in the West, and offered a pact where both countries would join together to defend each other from the Union. The war became known as the Sacramento War, the treaty the Maverick Treaty, and the pact was called the Maverick Pact. Michael Calvert sent settlers to Sacramento in 1997, not knowing that the city and the land around it had already been settled by Nevada and Cisco. The Maverick Pact saw these incoming settlers as a threat to their interests and attacked them. The Union settlers fled and, with the Army sent with them, took over the nearby town of Wooden Grounds. General Chester Quincy turned the town into a sort of base of operations until he received new orders. Quincy sent a letter to Chief General William Scott, informing him of the situation. Scott showed President Calvert the letter and Calvert asked the Senate for a declaration of war against the Maverick Pact the next day. Soon after the Maverick Pact was signed, the Marmo Family of Vegas declared war on the Union, as well as the Maverick Pact. The Shoshone Tribe in central Nevada declared war on the Marmo Family and the Union and began supporting the Maverick Pact. In 2000, Sacramento and Vegas were captured by the Union and the war was ended. Maverick became a state in 2005, and Mojave in 2006. Oliver Adams Administration Oliver Adams was a great general from Tilden who commanded for the Redwood Hills city-state, and then the Union of California. In 2003, he was elected and re-elected in 2008. His administration saw great improvements to the quality of living in the Union, as well as the Second Californian War. He is the last of the "Great Three". Election of 2003 In 2003, Oliver Adams (a high ranking general from Tilden) ran for president for the Adaption Party with his running mate Joshua Monty (Secretary of Resources of Tilden). Stephen Anderson (governor of Riverland) and his running mate Kane Fray (senator from Riverland) ran for the Democrats. Anderson and Fray both were known across the country to extremely corrupt, while Adams was viewed as an honorable good-natured man. Adams won with 54% of the vote. The Republic Under Adams Oliver Adams and Joshua Monty sought to greatly improve the quality of living in the country. As soon as they were inaugurated they got to work on building farms, factories, houses, and creating new jobs across the nation. Adams asked the Senate to pass his bill known as the Builders Act. Much of the money used to fund the execution of the bill was taken from the Marmo Family and Maverick Pact in the First Californian War. Second Californian War During the First Californian War, the Cisco Army raided a Tilden State Gold Reserve, which devastated the Tilden independent economy. Adaptionist governor Hugh Graham asked President Michael Calvert to assist the state in 2001. Calvert asked the Senate for approval, but the Senate gave Tilden the smallest amount of money possible. Graham asked President Adams in 2005 for more assistance, but nearly all of the money gained from the war was spent on the Builders Act. Adams searched for another solution but couldn't come up with one the Senate would approve of. On October 5, 2005, Graham declared the secession of Tilden. The next day, he commanded the Tilden State Militia to invade Cisco. The Maverick Pact and Shoshone Tribe declared war on the Union on October 8. Also on October 8, Oliver Adams sent the Union Army to Tilden, captured Graham and removed him from office, and invaded Cisco. Most people in Tilden thought that secession was not the answer to the situation, so little to no resistance from the people of Tilden came about. After the First Californian War, popularity in the Union grew for a war against the Empire of Maxwell Constantine because Constantine said himself that one of the reasons founded the Empire was to stop the Angel's Republic. Constantine wanted to attack the Union before they could attack his Empire, but he waited for the right opportunity. The day Constantine heard that the State of Tilden had seceded he realized that the Union was obviously soon to go to war with not only the State of Tilden, but the Maverick Pact and Shoshone Tribe as well. Constantine prepared for an invasion of the State of Mojave. Constantine, an extreme religious fanatic who believed himself to be God, wanted the city of Vegas to be punished; it was a city of sin. On February 4, 2006, Constantine invaded Mojave. By February 8, Constantine established his full control over the state. People in the streets of Vegas were stoned, crucified, lynched, left to rot in prisons, etc. Casinos and brothels were burned to the ground and a giant flag of the Constantine Empire, bearing the Christian cross, flew over the city. The Union of California sent large masses of troops to the area. At the same time, Constantine also sent more troops. The Marmo Family made a rise after the Union troops came, hoping to see Vegas under their control again. This opened up a new front in the war, and the Shoshone joined this front to prevent the spread of both the Union and the Constantine Empire, as well as keep the Marmos from having power again. Extremely intense warfare followed for years after the Maverick Pact was destroyed and the Northern Front was closed. By 2011, Cisco and Carson City were captured by the Union and the Maverick Pact was dissolved into Union control. The war was over in the Northern Front. Meanwhile in the Election of 2008 In 2008, Adams ran for re-election against John Calvert (senator from Versago) and Durk Buntee. Many people of Election of the Union saw the election cycle as a possible weakness during the war. Adams won with 60% of the vote. Joshua Monty Administration Joshua Monty started his political career as a senator from Tilden, and was chosen to be the Secretary of Resources of Tilden by Governor Hugh Graham. He was Oliver Adams' vice president and was elected president in 2013. Monty didn't exactly want to be president, but Adams pressured him to run and continue his work. Monty is generally considered to be significantly worse than Adams, but he did what he could to continue what they were doing before. Election of 2013 When Adams' second term was up, he pressured his vice president Joshua Monty to run for president against John Calvert once again and continue their work. Regardless that Monty didn't want to be president, he went with Adams' wishes Monty ran with Mark Hendry (Governor of Diego). Monty won with 54% of the vote. Republic Under Monty The Union under Monty was very similar to the previous administration. They continued to work to improve quality of living in the Union, however not quite as effectively as before. Monty worked to the best of his ability to end the war in Mojave, and did make decent progress, but he could end it before his term was up. During the Monty Administration the Shoshone was conquered in 2017 and the Marmos were put down in 2018. Thomas J. Eldridge Administration Thomas Jefferson Eldridge was the governor of Angelica when he ran for president in 2018. But he wasn't president for long, as he was assassinated about 6 months after his inauguration. However for the short time he was president he had to deal with riots in the eastern states. Election of 2018 Monty refused to run for president again, but Vice President Mark Hendry ran against Thomas Jefferson Eldridge (governor of Angelica) and Joseph van Dorn (Secretary of Labor of Maverick) with Secretary of State Lawrence Davidson. Eldridge won with 55% of the vote. Tensions in the East People in conquered territory, especially Native Americans and Mexicans, realized what Monty was doing to their culture, and what Eldridge continued to do. Riots broke out across the states of Maverick, Mojave, Baja, and Condecoración, but we're worse in Cisco, Nevada, Hidalgo, and Nueva Sonora. The Independence Party (founded in 2003 to try to make secession of states legal) began to gain serious traction in these states around 2013. Many people feared a civil war was on the rise. Assassination of Thomas Jefferson Eldridge On June 18, 2019, just seven months after his inauguration, Eldridge was visiting a hotel in Vegas, Mojave. In the middle of the night, as he slept, a man named Bailey Barclay, a Mojave Nationalist, entered the hotel room through a window with a knife. Barclay slashed Eldridge's cheek open as he slept. The attack woke him and Eldridge grabbed his own knife from the nightstand. His blood choked him, but he tried to ignore it and fight. Eldridge held his cheek and tackled Barclay, sticking the knife in Barclay's shoulder. Upon falling, Barclay's knife penetrated Eldridge's heart. Through the night, Barclay couldn't get Eldridge's body off of him, and bled out by morning. The two were discovered that morning. Ron Breckenridge Administration Ron Breckenridge was a lawyer from San Diego who ran for president in 2019. He is often thought to be the single worst president the Republic ever elected. He lied all through his campaign, notably about his views on the secession of states. His efforts to makend improvements were nearly all failures. Election of 2019 After the assassination of President Eldridge, there was a conflict of succession within the government. The Constitution had not specifically covered the issue of presidential succession. Democrats thought that there should be a presidential line of succession like the United States had. Adaptionists believed that the Vice President should only assume responsibilities of the President until an election could quickly be held. Adaptionists got their way, and for about three months Joseph van Dorn assumed the responsibility of the President. Vice President Van Dorn ran in the election with Holland North (Secretary of Energy of Mojave) against Ron Breckenridge (lawyer from Diego) and Ignacio García (governor of Baja). Breckenridge won with 53% of the vote. Republic Under Breckenridge Ron Breckenridge is commonly known as the worst president the Union ever had. Many felt the wording of his speeches divided up the country racially, culturally, and politically. He was also open about his positive opinion of secession... after the election. He tried to improve healthcare, building techniques, the Union's knowledge of the pre-war, and military weapons but many believe he failed miserably at all those goals. The Senate and court voted to impeach him, but the impeachment wasn't enforced because the Election of 2024 was about to happen anyway. Breckenridge is known mostly for his attempt at compromising with the states the Union conquered in previous wars by pushing for more state sovereignty and unconstitutionally funding these states' militias. He also abstained from stopping expansion of Richter's Empire, an empire that believes in destroying the Union, even though there was a campaign going on to declare war and stop Richter. Many believe that had Breckenridge not been elected, the Californian Civil War would not have drug out for so long, and some believe it may not have happened at all. Kent Kingsley Administration Kent Kingsley was a senator from the state of Tilden when he ran for president and won in 2024. He is usually considered one of the Union's best presidents (mostly by Democrats) and many people say "Great Four" instead of "Great Three" (the first three presidents who each did great things for the country), because they include Kingsley. Kingsley spent almost two full terms at war. Regardless, Kingsley still did a great job with domestic policy as well. He created the Department of Transportation position in his Cabinet, and did great work in that field, especially in getting old trains back to working again. This work gave them the upper hand in the war as well as helping civilians and government workers get around quicker in a growing Republic. Election of 2024 In 2024, Breckenridge and the rest of his administration were restricted from running again. In 2024, the Adaption Party was no longer a major party, and was replaced with the Independence Party. George Robertson (governor of Nevada) ran for the Independence Party with his running mate Edward Fairchild (senator from Nevada). Kent Kingsley (senator from Tilden) ran as a Democrat with Holland North as his running mate. On November 1, 2024, 9 days before the election, Robertson was assassinated and his running mate Edward Fairchild took over in the election. Many thought that Kingsley and the Democratic Party was behind the assassination. The results of the election on November 10 were disputed, because the results were closer than they'd ever been. On November 11, the votes were recounted and Kingsley was projected to win with 50.2% of the popular vote. California Civil War Beginning of Secession On November 21, 2024 the states of Nevada, Cisco, and Maverick held referenda of secession from the Union. With votes for secession by 76% for Cisco and 92% for Nevada, both states declared their secession together on November 25, 2024. They founded a country called the Confederate Republic of California. Maverick had a vote of 49%, but the pro-secession people of the state formed militias, and several towns in the state supported the CRC and refused to follow the laws of the State and Federal government. On November 31, 2024, Nueva Sonora, Condecoración, Baja, and Hidalgo held their own secession referenda. Nueva Sonora had support of 78% and declared secession. Condecoración had support of 86% and declared secession. Hidalgo had support of 80% and declared secession. The Baja secession movement only had 46% support and did not secede, but the state found itself in a similar situation as Maverick. Hidalgo joined Nevada and Cisco in the CRC. Nueva Sonora and Condecoración created their own country, the Nueva Mexicana Confederación. On December 2, Mojave governor James Decker recommended that the CRC and the NMC combine to form one country. Decker invited the governors of all the seceded states to negotiate a temporary or possible permanent alliance. They convened on December 3 in Vegas and decided to form a permanent alliance. The new country took the name Confederate Republic of Mexico and California (República Confederada de México y California in Spanish). The governors also wrote a constitution for this new country, unanimously decided Edward Fairchild would be their president, and discussed war plans and relations with the Richter's Empire. Mojave then seceded and joined the rebellion. Franklin Richter Declares War On December 1, 2024, the Richter Empire declared war on the Union of California and voiced support for the rebellion. The War Secession is illegal in the Angel's Republic as clearly stated in the Constitution. "...Should a state declare their secession from the Angel's Republic, it is the duty of the President of the Republic, and the rest of the government, to disregard such declaration, and continue to enforce federal laws in these states." Immediately after the secession of each state, rebel troops were set up to defend their borders, because they knew that secession was illegal, and would have to fight for their independence. The war almost lasted Kent Kingsley's two entire terms as president, almost 10 years. By 2025, about 210,000 people made up the military. When the Civil War began, that manpower was cut to about 165,000, because some joined the rebellion. By 2034, that number turned to about 189,000, despite the huge rise in people joining the military. About 53,000 Union soldiers died fighting this war. In 2025, the rebellion had gained a manpower of about 90,000 soldiers, but that number rises through the years. By 2029, the rebellion Society The Angel's Republic is a quite diverse nation. While most of the population is white, there is a considerable population of people of African American, Mexican, Native American, and Chinese descent. The Angel's Republic suffers from racial division, just as the United States did. Civil Rights became a major issue in the country. There's also the issue of mutated humans in the country. By many in the Republic, people with noticeable external mutations (i.e. extra body parts or extreme scarring of the skin) are often considered to no longer be human. Mutants have their own civil rights movements as well. The Republic consists mostly of farmers, squatters, traders, and businessmen. All people born within the Republic’s borders are granted citizenship. Those coming from outside the republic can become citizens by taking a citizenship test. Citizens are taxed, protected, and granted voting rights. Government The government of the Angel's Republic is heavily based on the government of the pre-war United States, with three main branches of government: Executive, Legislative, and Judicial. This government in set up by the Angel's Republic Constitution, written in 1983 and put into full effect on April 11, 1985, shortly after the Californian Unification Treaty. There was another constitution in effect between January 1, 1983 and April 11, 1985, called he Angelican Papers. The Papers were very similar, but were fit for a smaller nation. These are the basics of the Angel's Republic federal government. Most functions of U.S. government not mentioned here can be assumed to be the same in the Angel's Republic government. Executive The President of the Angel's Republic is the head of the executive branch of the federal government. The President serves as the head of state and commander-in-chief of the military. He or she is democratically elected by popular vote (unlike U.S. presidents elected by the Electoral College). The President chooses members of the Cabinet, his secretaries who may advise him on how to deal with issues facing the country and military action. The President oversees foreign affairs, can veto bills passed through Congress, can write executive orders to enforce existing laws, appoint certain officials (including Cabinet members and Supreme Court Justices) and is faced with other duties and powers. Legislative Legislative power in the Republic is vested in the bicameral Congress, consisting of the Senate, the Upper House, and House of Representatives, the Lower House. Members of the Senate are called Senators, and members of the House of Representatives are simply Representatives. Each state gets two Senators and a number of Representatives based on population. All Congressmen are elected by popular vote. Representatives serve two year terms and must be at least 25 years of age and Senators serve six year terms and must be 30 years of age. The Senate is headed by the Vice President, who is elected along with the president. The House of Representatives is headed by the Speaker of the House, who is a regularly elected Representative chosen by the rest of the Representatives. They speak for their house. The parties in each house choose their own leadership as well. They speak for their parties. Congress has the power to pass laws, declare war, fund the military, fund other militaries or organizations, etc. Congress is also responsible for approving of officials appointed by the President, executive orders, and other presidential actions. As a last resort situation, if 2/3 of Congress decides to, and the President approves, they may decide to make amendments to the Constitution to override rulings provided by the Supreme Court. Any Congressman may write a proposition. The only official involved in Congress that may not propose a bill is the Vice President. The Congressman who proposes the law will speak to the leader of their house to be given a time to speak about their proposition. From there, other members of their house may argue against that proposition. In the House of Representatives, the Speaker of the House and the house's party leaders tally votes. In the Senate the Vice President and the Senate party leaders tally the votes. If the house of the bill's origination approves of the proposition, it goes to the other house. If the other house approves, the bill goes to the President for signing or veto. Once the President signs the bill, it is sent through the Cabinet to be made into law. Presidential veto may be avoided by a 2/3 vote of all Congress members. Judicial The Supreme Court of the Angel's Republic the most superior court of law in the nation. The Supreme Court consists of nine judges called "Justices", which are appointed by the President and serve life tenure (or until they decide to retire or resign). The court picks its own leader, the Chief Justice. There are also four inferior federal courts called the Circuits. If a federal official is accused of illegal/unconstitutional behavior, the official testifies before the Senate, with the Supreme Court presiding over the testimony. The House of Representatives may choose to impeach the official afterwards. If the Senate decides to, the impeachment may be enforced and the official may be removed from their office. The Supreme Court will decide on further punishment if necessary. The Supreme Court may also lead an investigation into cases involving federal officials, and issue warrants. If a civil case is not decided by local or state courts, the case is sent through the four Circuits. If the Circuits don't come to a conclusion either, the Supreme Court will finally make a decision. The Supreme Court may rule that a law passed through Congress and the President is contradictory to the Constitution.